


Leather Jackets and Kisses

by timetolcve



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Crushes, Falling In Love, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, M/M, Start of Relationship, This is based from Riding battle ep 1, it's just kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-22
Updated: 2020-07-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25441756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timetolcve/pseuds/timetolcve
Summary: Haechan has a huge one sided crush on Jisung but Is it really one sided?
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Lee Jeno, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Park Jisung, Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Kudos: 61





	Leather Jackets and Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I want to let you guys know that this is completely pg and i will not be writing about Jisung in that way anytime soon. Thank you so much for clicking.. Please remember to leave comment..and My kofi is https://ko-fi.com/kechengai... this was proof read by my sister but here still could be errors..

Haechan watched as Chenle ran around their hangout spot. He was running from Jaemin who was chasing him around because he made him spill his beer on to his brand new leather jacket. If it was gonna stain, Jaemin would end him. But as much as Jaemin loved Chenle, He probably wouldn’t do anything about it. 

“Hyungie, I’m sorry.” Chenle screamed but laughed, as Jaemin picked him up and laid him on the ground. He tickled his stomach as Chenle yelled out cries for help. Jaemin snuck some kisses onto his cheek but no one was watching , except Haechan, which he realised was weird. He moved his eyes to look at something else to keep himself from having internalized embarrassment.

Jeno and Renjun were discussing who should upgrade their bike for the match on friday,which was three days from now . He then turned his eyes to focus on Jisung who had his eyes glued to his phone which he would definitely be doing if he hadn’t kept his phone on him during a race, which is now smashed into someone’s wheels. Haechan knew that he could’ve easily bought a new one but was way too lazy to buy another, plus they ran out of his phone, so Johnny would definitely notice which would get him scolded. 

Haechan smiled at Jisung, to him,Jisung looks so cute when he is concentrating on something. Which is one of the reasons why he used to tutor him so much. 

“Hey guys, listen.” Renjun said, but was getting ignored by them, causing Haechan to laugh. It’s so cute how Renjun is trying to gather everyone’s attention but his voice was so soft that it didn’t allow him too.

“Hey.” Jeno yelled, gathering everyone’s attention. He pulled Renjun into his side and held him close. Renjun looked up at him with a pout face.

“They never listen to me.” Renjun whining was so cringy to Haechan but to Jeno,it was the cutest thing. Jeno rubbed Renjun’s side as he turned his attention back to everyone.

“Me, Chenle, Jaemin and Renjun have to go get our bikes upgraded since we waited instead of going with you guys.”

“Stupid.” Jisung muttered, causing everyone to laugh. He loved to crack jokes on Jeno, Even though they were kind of the same. They literally call him “little jeno”.

“It’s cute that you think it’s funny…. You might also think it’s funny to wash off our bikes after the race on friday.” Renjun said, running to recuse Jeno like he always does.

“Hey, hey, I was joking.”

“You did it to yourself.” Jaemin laughed, Jisung shot him a death glare that only made him laugh more.

“Anyways, Yuta said to bring them now. So, he can have it done by friday morning.” Jeno said bring us back to the point of the conversation.

“Jisung and Haechan...Clean up while we’re gone.” Rejun grabbed his helmet and the others followed suit, “We’ll be back in an hour… and a half.”

Haechan nodded and locked the door behind them after they left. He walked and sat down on the couch next to Jisung,causing the younger to watch him as he did so.

“sorry , you have to stay here with me.” Haechan said, causing Jisung to interrupt him.

“ I actually don’t mind.”Jisung’s response shocked Haechan. He and Jisung weren't the closest in the friend group,So, it was surprising to him.

As time passed by, Haechan stared around the room and picked at his nails. He obviously was gonna clean up the room like Renjun said because he didn’t make the mess. If he didn’t make the mess then he wasn’t gonna clean it.

“Oh.” Haechan ran over to the red hoverboard, quickly turning it and got onto it. He then began to spin around in a circle on it. He loved the way the wind blew through his hair, It was just something to take his mind off being bored.

“Hey! Slow down, Before you get dizzy.” Jisung warned him as he picked up a small container of the colorful stars and glue to go along with it. Renjun probably needed it for some random art project he often does.

Haechan slowly stopped spinning and stared at Jisung with his head tilted slightly,”Don’t tell me what to do.”

Haechan definitely stopped because he told him to but he didn’t need to know that. Jisung chuckled at his passive aggressive response. Jisung shrugged and stood up while still holding the container, which caused Haechan to focus his attention to it.

“What’s that?” Haechan asked as he walked to the table as soon as he saw Jisung holding something. He quickly snapped it out of Jisung’s hand and stared at it for a second before an idea popped in his head.Jisung walked over to the posters on the wall, trying to figure out if they should add more.

“Come here, Jisungie.” Haechan said as he envisioned the stars on Jisung.

“Why?”

“Just let me do it.”

“Okay.” He sat down quickly and stared up at the older boy with curious eyes.

Haechan placed his knee on the inside of his lap,straddling his right thigh lightly. He chuckled at the surprised look on Jisung’s face which quickly went away after he tried to cover his shocked look with clearing his throat.

“Are you really gonna do it?”Jisung asked, Haechan just responding with a hum. Jisung sighed and just allowed Haechan to do whatever he wanted.

Haechan strategically placed the glue on his nose, giggling as he did so, causing Jisung to blush at it. “You’re gonna look so pretty.” Haechan whispered.

Jisung closed his eyes softly and rested his hand on Haechan’s back underneath his jacket, letting his fingertips brush his skin. Haechan’s body shivered as a reaction to his gesture. He ignored his feelings and placed the stars softly on his nose.Haechan turned around lighty and grabbed the mirror from the table, handing it to Jisung.” Look.”

Jisung looked at the stars on his nose, lightly moving his head back and forth to see it shine. He let out a laugh that shook his body along with the sound.This wasn’t the reaction he wanted, so it caused Haechan to tense up.

“What?” Jisung muttered, shaking his head.

“What? You look pretty.” Haechan whined as he wore a pout on his face, crossing his arms.

Jisung looked up at him and began to feel guilty. Haechan always had a way of making him soft, especially when he gets whiny and pouty.He rubbed his hand up and down his back.

“ I like it though.” Jisung tried to make a smooth recovery but Haechan didn’t believe him.

“Don’t lie.” Haechan said as he began to get up but Jisung pulled him back by his waist, pulling him onto his lap. He reached up with his other hand and turned Haechan’s face to his.

“I’ve never lied to you before, so why would I lie to you now?”Jisung stared up at his with a slight smirk which caused Haechan to turn away.

“Don’t look at him like that.”Haechan shook his head, trying to shake the thought of Jisung actually liking him back out of his head.

“Like what?” Jisung pulled his body closer to his, bringing their faces close together.

“ you know what you’re doing, Jisung.” haechan let out a shaky breath. Jisung was always bold when it came to people outside their friend group but he was never like this to him.

“Am I making you nervous right now ?” Jisung asked as he rubbed circles on Haechan’s waist. The older boy just nodded his head, licking his lips. Jisung stared at his lips, noticing how pretty they are and how they are the prettiest he has ever seen.

“Can I kiss you, Baby?” Jisung’s was deeper than usual and caused Haechan’s heart to start beating faster. He also noticed the new nickname that Jisung only used when he was teasing him for being a “baby”. He just nodded in response. 

Jisung leaned forward and pressed lips into Haechan, which caused a shock to run through their bodies. Haechan leaned his body closer, pressing his lips more into Jisung’s ,wanting to feel his soft lips more.

Jisung pulled away and ran his eyes over Haechan’s face, not wanting to forget what he looked like. His blushed out cheeks and his full of love, He could believe that he was making haechan feel like this.

Jisung grabbed Haechan’s face into his hands, slightly turning his head as he kissed the boy again. The older boy hummed in response, letting his body fully relax into Jisung’s. Haechan opened his mouth a little and licked at Jisung’s bottom lip, Him opening his mouth in response. 

Haechan was trying to lead the kiss but Jisung didn’t let him, slipping his tongue into his mouth before he could. Jisung tightened his grip on his waist as their tongues touched each other’s. He rubbed his tongue lightly against his, tasting the cherry milkshake that he had before coming here.

Haechan wanted to pull away for air but he couldn’t. He had never had a kiss this intense before and he didn’t want it to stop. It was the way that Jisung was so gentle with him that made him feel so loved and warm inside. He placed his hands on his stomach and pushed more into the kiss. Jisung rubbed up and down his hips lightly as he bit at haechan’s lower lip, causing him to let out a sharp breath.

Jisung pulled away, making Haechan whine at him, trying to pull him back.He shook his head in response.

“We have to clean up, Haechan.” Jisung moved him to sit on the spot next to him. He then stood up and began to try to straighten out the table.

Haechan huffed with a pout on his face, causing Jisung to look over at him. Jisung walked over to him and kissed his lips softly, tapping his leg lightly.

“Hurry up and help me so we kiss some more when we’re done.”

Haechan quickly stood up and began to clean up the plates and cups on the table. He picked them up and started walking to the trash can when Jisung stopped him, wrapping his arms around his waist.

“ Do you want to hang out before the race on friday?” Jisung asked, making Haechan blush even more than he already was.

“Yeah, we can do it, b-but only if it’s a date.”

“Okay, Let’s do it then.” Jisung let go of his waist and went back to cleaning. 

Haechan had a smile on his face as he continued to clean, This just turned into one of his best days.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, Please leave a comment and Kudos.. and here is me shamelessly plugging my Kofi: https://ko-fi.com/kechengai


End file.
